Guilty
by CharlieSMarts12
Summary: Liam has tried everything to make Elektra love him. But now he's realised that it's time to let go of the past. WARNING: Contains attempts of suicide.


**Liam Pov**

I tried. I tried so hard to get Elektra's attention. Even if I came out all wrong sometimes, at least I can say I tried.

Well isn't it my luck to have realised that I loved her, only after I left the Dumping Ground.

I suppose. I was lucky enough to have been in the same school as her, after we moved out of the DG.

I had another shot. It didn't work. She's never liked me. Never will. As I read through Great Expectations, a book I never thought I'd read, I can't help but compare her and I to Estella and Pip.

I'm outside now. Outside of prison. Don't ask why. I ended up making bad friends. Elektra, on the other hand is probably somewhere in Cambridge University becoming rich and famous. At least I know that her life is going well.

I sit outside the prison, slouching against the wall. Crying.

19 years old, and he's crying. She's cracked me. Broken me. And all I can do is cry.

* * *

I told Jack I didn't want to be picked up. I wish I hadn't. I didn't have the energy to walk home. I held my head in my hands and inhaled deeply. After a while, I felt a lingering presence in front of me. I slowly yet anxiously lifted my head up, only to see someone familiar with a worried expression on her beautiful face.

I stared back awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Hi," she said, her blue and brown locks flying in the evening breeze.

Pedestrians pass by giving the pair of us dirty looks.

I put my head back into my hands and a tear leaks out with the shock.

_No, don't do that. Just.. Walk away._

So I do. I end up sitting on a bench in the park. Memories flood back and I feel a shiver running up my spine. Usually whenever I return home, I feel happy. But after six months of being locked up, I realise that I am not happy to be back. Liam O'Donovan has finally given up.

Given up on life.

* * *

**Elektra Pov**

I'll be honest; I was nervous to see him. He loved me, but I didn't love him back.

No that's wrong.

I _did _love him. I just refused to believe it.

All those years ago, I told myself that I was playing-hard-to-get.

Too hard. I was too hard on him. And maybe part of me was scared. Scared he'd leave me once he got bored.

Any other boy I wouldn't care about that sort of stuff. But for some reason it mattered when it came to Liam.

We were enemies when we were in care. Enemies. That's what everyone else saw.

But really, we were just two messed up teenagers trying to figure out their feelings for each other.

Jack told me he would be out. I ran down from Cambridge as soon as I heard. Not literally_ ran _but I spent at least two days and a bit to get here.

I was late. I thought he'd have gone home. Instead he was sitting on the kerb, head in his hands and when he finally looked up, I couldn't bare to look at his tear-strained face.

His sparkle had gone. And that was all my fault.

I had said a ,"Hi".

He said a wordless "Goodbye" and left.

* * *

**Liam Pov**

I watched the people walk by along the street. The bench I was sat on was a nice secluded spot. The view was great too. But in my case, not so great.

All these people walking by, whoever they may have been, whatever wrong they may have done, they all had a purpose in life. They all managed to get something to make them happy.

Right now, I had nothing. I was jealous, and I knew that I wasn't going home to Jack today. Prison had changed me, made me think more about life, and the point of it all. All this thinking was confusing me. I just wanted it all to stop.

I closed my eyes and sighed and just wanted to think of nothing. If that was even possible. Which clearly wasn't.

I opened my eyes and caught sight of the busy road. I wasn't thinking straight, I knew that but suddenly I knew what I had to do.

* * *

I crouched down waiting for the right moment. I didn't want to think about what. I was doing. I didn't want to get all emotional like they do in the movies. I just wanted to get it over and done with.

But typically, I got distracted.

A girl was walking across the busy road. She looked lost. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she'd lost everything. She looked like me.

A loud noisy car was driving across that very road. The people in it were having fun. They never knew.

I found my legs start to kick in. I didn't know why. I felt alive.

Next thing I knew I was lying on the pavement, noisy car gone and clutching onto a body.

Her eyes were closed.

* * *

For some reason, I clutched onto the girl harder as if that would make her open her eyes.

Nope.

Pedestrians walked over us awkwardly, giving us weird looks. I got used to it after a while and closed my eyes, not knowing what else to do. My plain black t-shirt was getting wet. I opened my eyes expecting to see rain.

Nope, although it did seem like it was going to rain. Typical British weather.

I realised that it was the girl.

"Excuse me ma'am but you are making my shirt wet", I informed her loudly.

From the corner of my eye I could see an angry elderly woman get out her phone presumably to report the dirty bastards lying on top of each other in the streets of London.

I inhaled deeply. "Back to prison again", I wondered out loud. The girl smelt familiar.

Very familiar.

With one hand I lifted up some of her hair only to see blue. Brown hair dip-dyed blue.

She almost got there before me. Almost.

* * *

**Elektra Pov**

"Elektra," he breathed. I opened my eyes and slowly brought my face up to his.

"We need to get out of here," he muttered quietly and I heard the sound of the police car driving up the road.

The elderly woman who'd reported us was busy complaining to a passing pedestrian. About nothing because we decided to resolve her complaint before she even managed to talk to the police. Liam quickly led me to a bench in the park behind us. There were trees all around us. Secluded.

As we sat down on the bench, I couldn't help but remember the time when I built up the bench for Frank's granddad.

That was a nice thing to do I suppose.

"Why did you do it?", Liam asked quietly.

"What.." I trailed, completely lost.

"Walk across the road; when you _knew _it was busy.." He paused trying not to choke up.

"I felt guilty," I replied simply looking away from him.

Liam shook his head and scoffed,"Guilty? You have everything, a good education, a family who love you.."

"I don't deserve any of that," I confessed,"That's why I feel guilty".

"A place in Cambridge isn't given to people who don't deserve it!" Liam pointed out.

"A place in Cambridge isn't given to people who make others suicide," I fought back,"Neither is a place in a loving family"

Liam stared at me speechless,"You knew..?"

"I'd rather die than watch you do something stupid!" I said seriously. De ja vu. I remembered telling him this when he told me that he could make up for my pirated CD's, shortly before he left the DG.

"Well here we are.."he muttered after a while, "Alive and un-well".

"Why did you stop me?" I asked suddenly.

He looked at me. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked. I shook my head. He didn't recognise me at the time.

"If someone was going to die, I'd rather it was me," he responded simply.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Selfish jerk".

"Bitch"

"Son of a bitch"

"Crab-face"

"Pig-face"

"Blue haired freak"

"Worm-brained creep"

"Medusa eyed.." he stuttered. I smirked knowingly.

"Beauty" he finished smirking at me.

"Liam, you do realise that was a compliment" I told him.

"Compliments are the best comebacks" he said wisely.

True that.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, when are you going home?" I asked.

"I'm not"

"Why?"

"Ugh why do you even bother? Why did you bother coming here, when you have better things to do?!" Liam was off the bench now, and was standing up in front of me, "You don't love me so why do you even _care?"_

_"_I just do! _Care.."_ I spat out, a tear making its way down my face.

* * *

**Liam Pov**

I had nothing to say. She got off the bench and started walking away "Ok..?"

My eyes were watering.

"No, not okay", I grabbed her arm and pulled her back,"Explain yourself"

Elektra sighed and tucked her hair behind her shoulders. She was wearing a grey over the shoulder top, and I could see a huge scar running down her shoulder. She lifted up her top and I saw another huge scar.

"This is what happened when people get bored of me", she was crying silently now. I was too.

"You're scared of me?" I said realising.

Elektra chuckled sadly,"No you big softie, I didn't want you to get bored of me and my sob story and move onto someone else. All this time I was playing-too-hard to get because I was scared you'd leave me. I never once thought that you out of all people would do this!"

"Why didn't you just tell me! I thought you HATED ME!" I cried sadly.

"Me too. But I've sleeping rough for the past couple days to be here. That must mean something Liam.." Tears dropped off her beautiful face and she stepped closer towards me.

I furiously dabbed at my eyes. "Ugh, aren't you.. Call me a baby?" I choked.

"Sshh.." she soothed and leaned in closer towards me taking my hands off my face.

She placed her hands on my cheeks and pulled my head towards hers. My eyes were wide open with shock and fright.

"Stuff Cambridge, I'd rather be here with you" she whispered looking up with those beautiful eyes.

"Um Elektra, I like you but shouldn't we be taking it slow?" I asked. My heart was racing and so was hers.

"Do you really think so?" She pushed me against a tree with a smile playing about on her lips.

I thought about it.

"Nah," I muttered wrapping one arm around her waist.

"To hell with slow!" She closed the gap and kissed me with so much passion I was scared that I was gonna start crying again.

She kissed me better again.

I felt sparks and tingles as Elektra kissed me back to life and when we both pulled away we both both shaking and it was pouring down on us.

Like confetti.

"If there's one thing I'm not guilty about, is being in love with you" Elektra smiled radiantly as I took her hand and we walked together to a place where we would be loved and cared for.

Home.


End file.
